


Permanent Ink

by Syddie_girl



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syddie_girl/pseuds/Syddie_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the descendants of famous animators interact with their cartoon relatives, Shaun Clampbett (the nephew of Bugs Bunny) finds himself searching after the family of the man who animated the Warners. With the Warners themselves of course. Can this twenty something help this trio in their quest to complete their family tree? And will their family even want to be involved with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Ink

It was a beautiful Summer's day in Burbank California. A blazing hot sun hung happily in the cloudless sky as the Warner movie lot was a buzz with activity. You'd think they were making another Batman movie. No, that didn't go into production for another few months. No, today was a rather different sort of day for the movie studio. Picnic tables were scattered around the lot. Both humans and toons were mingling as burgers and hotdogs sizzled over a grill. In the center of it all stood a podium underneath a banner, proudly stating "Annual Animator Family Barbecue 2016.” This was a day once a year where toons got to mingle with the families of those that animated them. In a way, it truly was their way of having a family. Sitting at these tables were infamous cartoon characters scattered among humans as well. Each toon seemed to be sitting with their own happy family. Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Daffy Duck and even Bugs Bunny. The infamous rabbit was seated at a picnic table with his feet up in the air and a carrot in his mouth. The rabbit smiled at the Clampett family seated around him. 

“What’s up Docs?” He grinned slyly. An older woman smiled as she hugged the rabbit tightly.  
“It’s great to see you Bugs.” She smiled. 

“Aw Ruth, you haven’t changed a bit dollface.” The bunny beamed at his human sister. As the daughter of the Bob Clampett, she had always felt a special connection to her toon brother. Next to the woman sat Bug’s brother, Robert Clampett Jr. “Bobby boy, how’s that short game?”

“Just as good as always.” He grinned. “You remember my son, Shaun, don’t you?” The rabbit smiled at the young man sitting next to him. The kid looked to be in his twenties with shaggy brown hair and sapphire eyes. He smiled nervously at the rabbit. 

“They grow up so fast, don’t they Doc?” The rabbit grinned at the golfer. “How’s it hanging kid, what are you up too?” 

The kid the cartoon rabbit was referring to smiled. “Oh you know, just trying to get by.” The family smiled at one another and continued to reminisce. 

An aging short and stout CEO made his way to the podium. He cleared his throat, about to speak into the microphone when he realized it towered over him. Glaring over his shoulder at an intern, the height was immediately remedied as he cleared his throat once again. 

"Welcome everyone, to the 52nd annual, animator family barbecue." This comment was met with cheers and applause. "For years, the families of those infamous animator’s who have created our great characters have loved and appreciated their toon family. These animators had the wonderful ability to bring these toons to life. And now-“

Bugs Bunny rolled his eyes as the CEO droned on and on and on and on and-

“I think his speech gets even more boring every year.” Bugs snickered. Sean couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Since the dawn of time, man has sought after entertainment.” The CEO continued. Before he could finish his sentence, a toon that Sean didn’t recognize plopped himself into the arms of the CEO. He looked almost like a puppy if it wore brown baggy pants and had a red nose. The puppy monkey creature smirked at the CEO. 

“Ya know Plotz, you would be much more likable if it wasn’t for that hole in your mouth that noise comes out of.” It retorted as it planted a big kiss on the CEO. The little man’s face turned bright red as he threw the toon off of him. He angrily charged away from the podium, much to everyone’s relief. Shaun laughed at the antics of the toons. As weird as it was to explain to people, it was pretty cool having toons in your family tree.

“Shaun sweetie, be a dear and get me some more lemonade please.” Ruth interrupted, handing her nephew an empty cup.

“Sure thing, Aunt Ruth.” Shaun obediently took it and walked over to the refreshment table as he filled up the plastic cup. In the corner of his eye, he noticed one remaining chocolate chip cookie on the dessert tray. He thought back to the twelve cookies he had already eaten. One more couldn’t hurt, right? Just as he reached for it a gloved hand reached from beneath the table and snatched the cookie from his grasp. Annoyed, he yanked the table cloth up to get a good look at the perpetrator. He was shocked to see three toons. The one who had crashed the CEO’s speech, and two others who resembled him closely. One of the three, a boy in a blue shirt and red hat, chomped away at the cookie happily. The toons looked up at Sean, the girl grinning as she leapt into his arms. 

“Helloooooo nurse!” She smirked, smacking a kiss on the unsuspecting intruder. 

“Nice delivery sister sib.” The tall one in brown pants complimented, stepping out from under the table. The other joined him, nodding in agreement mumbling through a mouthful of food. 

“Hey, you’re the toon who interrupted the speech.” Shaun pointed out. 

“That would be me.” He replied proudly. 

“Uh… who are you guys anyway?” Shaun asked curiously, not being able to peg them in any cartoon. The girl in his arm looked at him quizzically. 

“Wow, dumber than advertised.” She looked at the other toons, pointing a thumb a Shaun. The tallest toon quickly pulled his brother in closely, holding their arms out proudly. 

“We’re the Warner Brothers!” They chanted as if they had been rehearsing it all day. 

“And the Warner sister.” The girl in Shaun’s arms grinned. “Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third.” Shaun’s eyes widened at that mouthful of a name. “But you can call me Dot.” She politely jumped out of his arms and joined her brothers.

“I’m Wakko.” The blue shirted one grinned.

“Name’s Yakko.” The tall one added. “And you, my curious friend, would be?” 

“Oh, I’m Shaun. Shaun Clampett.” 

“Aw, Bug’s family huh?” Yakko replied. “Wouldn’t have pegged it.” 

“He gives more of a Mel Gibson sort of vibe.” Dot added. 

“Jeez I wonder what your family must be like.” Shaun laughed to himself. Wakko looked down at his toes. 

“We don’t have a family.” He said, mostly to himself.

“What do you mean?” Shaun questioned. “Of course you do, all the toons do.” 

“Look kid,” Yakko started, quickly taking Dot’s spot in Shaun’s arms. “We’re not exactly the studio’s favorite toons. Are fam doesn’t exactly get an invite. Heck, they probably don’t even know we exist.” 

“Hey!” A security guard shouted, pointing angrily at the toons. Yakko jumped out of his arms as he and his siblings dashed away. The guard quickly chased after them. Shaun raised an eyebrow at his strange encounter with the Warner siblings. Well that was odd. With a shrug, he returned to his table, handing his Aunt Ruth the lemonade. Bugs and his human brother had excused themselves to go socialize with some of the other families. 

“Looks like it’s just us for now.” Shaun smirked at his aunt. She smiled politely back at him. 

“Thank you dear.” She said taking a sip. “Now…when are you going to tell your father about-“

“Later.” He interrupted quickly. His father didn’t know that he had lost his job at the studio just last week. Aunt Ruth only knew because she herself still worked there. “I, don’t want to ruin the day.” 

“You’ll have to tell him eventually.” 

Shaun sighed as he finished the rest of his lemonade. His father was not going to like that. He was honestly hoping to find a new job before he had to inevitably ask him for help with the bills. 

“I saw you met the Warners.” Aunt Ruth grinned. 

“They’re something else.” Shaun replied. Ruth laughed.

“I guess you could say that.” The rest of the afternoon was like any other, Shaun said goodbye to Aunt Ruth, his father and of course Uncle Bugs. Making his way to the parking lot, he saw the security guard with a net full of Warners. He hurriedly climbed the water tower. As he continued walking into his car, he bumped into an older man.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Shaun said apologetically. 

“Oh, zis is no problem.” He replied in a very thick German accent. He wore large round glasses and sported a very shiny bald head. He turned back to the water tower, sighing at the scene before him. “Zis is not good for zheir therapy not being zhe able to meet zheir family.” 

“Yeah, that doesn’t seem very fair.” Shaun commented. The man turned to him, outstretching his hand.

“My name ees Dr. Scrarchensniff.” Shaun took the man’s hand and shook it.

“Shaun Clampbett.”

“I’ve been trying to find somevone zat can track down their family, but no one in zhe studio vants to help.” The doctor sighed. 

“I hope you find someone.” Shaun commented as he continued his journey to the car.

“I vish I could hire someone.” The doc added as he started to walk away. Shaun froze. Did he say hire? As in job? As in money?! 

“Wait! Did you say you’re looking to hire someone?” 

“Yes?” 

“Well, I’m looking for a job. I’d be happy to help.” Shaun grinned in his best interview fashion. The Doctor’s smile almost ripped his face clean in half. 

“Zat vould be incredible!” He grinned. “Vhen can you start?” 

“Now.” Shaun chuckled, not realizing he actually meant it. Scratchensniff yanked out a piece of paper from his briefcase. 

“All I have about zheir family iz zhis name and city. I do not know who zis person is or how zhey are related to zhem.” He explained. Shaun looked closely at the paper. “Please, bring zhis person und anyone else you can find back to Burbank.”

Corey Ruegger, Stowe Vermont.

“How much are you gonna pay me to find this guy?” Shaun asked, immediately realizing how rude he sounded in the process. 

“Unfortunately I can only pay you $20,000.” Shaun almost froze, his breath caught in his throat. That was a lot of zeros. 

“I guess that’ll be alright.” Shaun grinned, shaking the man’s hand in agreement. 

“Here iz mein number. Please call me as zoon az you find zhem.” 

Shaun almost sprinted back to the car in all of his excitement. This was too easy. This one job would have him set for a LOOOOOONG time. He grinned as he put his key into the car.

“Did you miss me, Shaun?!” The voice of Dot Warner swooned as she leapt into the boy’s arms. Shaun jumped at the intrusion as the Warner Brothers appeared in the passenger seat. 

“So you’re gonna hunt down our family huh?” Yakko inquired smugly, snatching the piece of paper out of Shaun’s pocket. 

“Hey! Give that back!” 

“Vermont?” Yakko read aloud. “Pack your winter coats and your skis sibs!” 

“Wait, no you’re not coming with.” Shaun snapped. 

“Yes we are!” The three chanted. 

“No you’re not!” Shaun snapped again. 

“No we’re not!” They replied.

“Yes you are!” Shaun growled. “End of story.” 

“Alright, sounds good to us.” Wakko smirked, leaning back in the passenger seat. Shaun almost smacked himself in the face, realizing he fell for his Uncle Bug’s oldest trick. 

“Fine whatever.” He sighed as he started up the car, three toons in tow.


End file.
